Przyjaźń to magia/Galeria
=Przyjaźń to Magia, Część 1= Prolog 1000px-Opening_Book_S01E01.png Once_Upon_a_Time_S01E01.png|"Dawno, dawno temu Prologue_illustration_Equestria_S01E01.png|w czarodziejskiej krainie, Equestrii, Book_Princess_Celestia_and_Luna_S01E01.png|dwie rodzone siostry, sprawowały rządy oparte na zgodzie i harmonii. Celestia_Raising_Sun_S01E01.png|Starsza, magicznym rogiem budziła słońce o świcie. Luna_Raising_Moon_S01E01.png|Młodsza, przywoływała księżyc na nocne niebo. Celestia_Luna_Ying-Yang_S01E01.png|Wspólnie dbały o pokój i dobrobyt królestwa i poddanych: małych, wesołych kucyków. Storybook_sun_S01E01.png|Jednak z biegiem czasu, S01E01 Zazdrość Luny.png|młodsza księżniczka stała się zawistna. Ponies_playing_in_Daytime_S01E01.png|Kucyki bawiły się za dnia, który należał do starszej z sióstr, Sleeping_Ponies_S01E01.png|ale w nocy zapadały w sen. S01E01 Luna odmawia opuszczenia księżyca.png|Młodsza siostra nie chciała więcej ustępować miejsca świtowi. S01E01 Rozmowa Celestii i Luny.png|Nie usłuchała próśb starszej siostry S01E01 Luna odmawia.png|i pod wpływem gorzyczy Storybook_Nightmare_Moon_eyes_closed_S01E01.png|przeobraziła się którejś nocy S1E1_Nightmare_Moon_depicted_in_legend.png|w złą Nightmare_Moon_S01E01.png|Księżycową Czarownicę! Night-time_Forever_Book_S01E01.png|Poprzysięgła, że sprowadzi na krainę wieczną noc. Storybook_windows_top_S01E01.png|Starsza siostra odwołała się wtedy Elements_Of_Harmony_1_S01E01.png|do najpotężniejszej, znanej sobie siły: Elements_Of_Harmony_2_S01E01.png|do Klejnotów Harmonii! Storybook_Celestia_casting_magic_S01E01.png|Moc Celestia_Defeats_Nightmare_Moon_S01E01.png|Klejnotów Harmonii Storybook_Nightmare_Moon_defeated_S01E01.png|pomogła jej pokonać złą siostrę Luna_Banished_into_the_Moon_S01E01.png|i zesłać ją po wsze czasy na księżyc. Storybook_Celestia_taking_on_responsibility_S01E01.png|Starsza księżniczka przejęła odpowiedzialność za słońce i księżyc Celestia_Harmony_S01E01.png|i tak w krainie Equestrii na nowo zapanowała harmonia." Odkrycie Twilight Sparkle Storybook_page_view_S01E01.png Twilight_Sparkle_reading_book_S1E01.png Twilight_Sparkle_worrying_S1E01.png Lemon Hearts and Twinkleshine approach Twilight S01E01.png LemonHeartswithFriends_S1E01.png Twilight_Sparkle_smile_S01E01.png Twilight_Sparkle_running_S01E01.png Lyra_Heartstrings_greets_Twilight_S01E01.png Lyra_Heartstrings_staring_at_Twilight_S01E01.PNG Spike_Door_1.png Spike_Door_2.png Twilight_Sparkle_Spiiike_S01E01.png Spike_Dazed.png Twilight_Find_Me_Book.png Spike_Crushed_Gift.png Twilight_Sparkle_Book_Not_Amused_S1E01.png Twilight_Sparkle_using_her_magic_S01E01.png TwilightSparkleBook.png Twilight_Where_is_The_BOOK.png Spike_Over_Here.png Spike_in_library1_S1E1.png Twilight_Ah_Here_it_is.png Spike_Picking_Up_Books.png Twilight_looking_for_Elements.png Twilight_Mare_In_Moon.png Spike_'Mare_in_the_Moon '_S01E01.png Twilight_Found_MareinMoon.png Twilight_in_the_library_2_S01E01.png Mare_In_Moon_Book.png Spike_about_to_Fall.png Twilight_in_the_library_3_S01E01.png Spike_Falling.png Spike_Take_Note_Twilight.png Spike_in_library7_S1E1.png Twilight_Precipise_of_Disaster.png Twilight_in_the_library_4_S01E01.png Spike_Precipise.png Spike_in_library10_S1E1.png Twilight_Bring.png Spike_in_library12_S1E1.png Twilight_in_the_library_6_S01E01.png Twilight_Talking_1.png Twilight_Talking_2.png Letter_Finished.png Twilight_Talking_3.png Twilight_Send_it_NAO_Spike.png Spike_Sending_Letter.png Spike_Warning_Twilight.png Twilight_Princess_Complete_Trust.png Celestia_Never_Doubt_Twilight.png Letter_Response.png Spike_cough.png Spike_Reads_1.png Twilight_Sparkle_in_Canterlot_Library_S1E1.png Przybycie do Ponyville Twilight_on_Chariot.png Spike_Talking_to_Twilight_On_Chariot.png Ponyvile_Overview.png Spike_Talking_to_Twilight_On_Chariot_2.png Spike_Telling_Twilight_Make_Friends.png Twilight_Darn_It.png Spike_Look_on_the_Bright_Side.png Twilight_Happy_Library.png Twilight_Sparkle_arrives_in_Ponyville_S1E01.png Twilight_Spike_on_Chariot_3.png Twilight_Sparkle_royal_guards_Ponyville_chariot_S1E01.png Ponies_Ponyville_Intresting_Talk.png 1x01_Pinkiewalks.png Twilight_PinkiePie_Try_Spike.png Twilight_UhHello_PinkiePie.png Pinkie_Pie3_S01E01.png Twilight_WellThatWasIntresting.png Spike_Sigh.png Poznawanie Applejack / Akry Słodkich Jabłek Spike_Summer_Sun_Celebration_Official_Overseer_Checklist.png Sweet_Apple_Acres.png Applejack_Yee-Haw.png AppleJack_Yehhe-Haw.png Applejack_Kick_Tree.png Apple_Falling_Into_Baskets.png AppleJack_LadyLike.png Twilight_LetsGetThisOverWith.png Twilight_Applejack_Good_Afternoon.png My_Name_Is_Twilight_Sparkle.png Applejack greets Twilight S1E1.png AppleJack_Introduces_herself.png Twilight_Cringe.png AppleJack_WhatCanIDoYouFor.png Twilight_Shakes_Air.png Spike_Stops_Twilight_Shaking_Air.png Spike_Laughing.png Twilight_Explaing_Herself_to_Applejack.png AppleJack_WeSureAre.png AppleJack_Ringing_Triangle.png Applejack_Soup's_on!_S1E01.png AppleFamily_Pushes_TwilightandSpike.png TwilightandSpike_Dazed.png Applejack_S01E01.png AppleJack_Introduction_to_AppleFamily.png Twilight_Needs_to_Hurry_S1E1.png AppleFamily_AppleFritter1.png|Apple Fritter AppleFamily_AppleBumpkin2.png|Apple Bumpkin' AppleFamily_RedGala3.png|Red Gala AppleFamily_RedDelicious4.png|Red Delicious AppleFamily_GoldenDelicious5.png|Golden Delicious AppleFamily_CaramelApple6.png|Caramel Apple AppleFamily_PileofFood.png|Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp.... AppleJack_Anddd.png Big_McIntosh_with_the_Apple_family_S1E01.Png|Big Macintosh 83588-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-ab-with-cake.png|Apple Bloom Applejack_forcing_Twilight_to_taste_an_apple_S01E01.png|I !!!!!!!!!!!! AppleFamily_GrannySmith9.png|Babcia Smith GrannySmith_confused.png Applejack_and_her_family_S01E01.png Applejack0_S01E01.png Bleh!.png Twilight_Done_with_Applejack.png AppleBloom_ArentYouGoingToStayForBrunch.png|A odmówisz jej? Twilight_Busy_2.png AppleFamily_Sad.png|AWWWWWWW :( Twilight_Fine.png|Zgoda -,- Apple_family_gathered_around_sighing_Twilight_S1E1.png Poznawanie Rainbow Dash / Oczyszczanie nieba SpikeLookBack.png Twilight_ate_too_much_pie_S1E1.png Spike_Where's_Rainbowdash.png Rainbow_Dash_crashes_into_Twilight_S1E01.png TwilightDash_in_Mud.png Muddy_Rainbow_Dash_smiles_S1E01.png Rainbow_Dash_'Excuse_me '_S1E01.png TwilightDash_Raincloud.png RainbowDash_Cloud_Rain.png Twilight_is_wet_S1E1.png Happy_Rainbow_Dash_S1E1.png Wet_twilight_S01E01.png RainbowDash_RainblowDry.png RainbowDash_NoNeedtoThankMe.png Rainbow_Dash_2.png Twilight_ManeFail.png RDClosedEyes.png Rainbow_Dash_teary_eyed_laughter_S01E01.png|'Buahahahahah!!!' Spike_LaughterTears.png|'Ahahahahaha!!!!' Spike_and_Rainbow_Dash_laughing_together_S1E01.png|HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Twilight_RainbowDash_Guess.png RainbowDash_OneandOnly.png Twilight_Heard_RainbowDash_ClearSky.png Twilight_Introduction_RainbowDash.png RainbowDash_LayingOnCloud.png TwilightSparkle_PracticingForWhat.png Rainbow_Dash_The_Wonderbolts!_S1E1.png Wonderbolts_Poster_S1E01.png RainbowDash_ImGoingToShowThemMyStuff.png TwilightSparkle_Questioning2.png TwilightSparkle_Please_RainbowDash_S01E01.png RainbowDash_ICouldDoItIn10SecondsFlat.png|Ej! Gdy zechcę, rozpędzę te chmury w 10 krótkich sekund! TwilightSparkle_ProveIt.png|Akurat. RainbowDash_KickingCloudBefore.png RainbowDash_KickingCloud.png Twilight_and_Spike_Surprised_S01E01.png RainbowDash_KickingCloud2.png|Jeszcze jedna pętla i gotowe! RainbowDash_LoopAround.png|I co ty na to? RainbowDash_WhatISay.png|10. Krótkich. Sekund. To się nazywa mieć talent. TwilightSpike_Shock.png|Haha! Ale macie miny! RainbowDash_WantstoHangWithTwilight.png|Jesteś bardzo zabawna. Spike_ShesAmazing.png 1x01_SpikeFluffpat.png Poznawanie Rarity / Dekoracje 1x01_SpikeEvaluation.png 1x01_TwilightSpikeObserve.png 1x01_MeetRarity.png 1x01_RibbonDecision.png 1x01_SpikeInLove.png 1x01_LookingPresentable.png 1x01_OneMomentPlease.png Rarity_attaching_bow_S1E1.png Rarity_appalled_S1E1.png 1x01_TwilightPoofymane.png Rarity_surprised_at_Twilight's_mane_S1E1.png 1x01_RarityFashionPolice.png 1x01_ThisIsAFashionEmergency.png Twilight_fashion1_S01E01.png|Za zielone Twilight_fashion2_S01E01.png|Za żółte Twilight_fashion3_S01E01.png|Zbyt puchate Twilight_fashion4_S01E01.png|Ulizane Twilight_fashion5_S01E01.png|Zbyt ozdobne Twilight_fashion6_S01E01.png|Zbyt lśniące 83605-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-twi-saddled.png Rarity_is_pleased_S1E1.png S1E1_Rarity_You_were_telling_me_where_you're_from.PNG S1E1_Big_eyes.PNG 1x01_TwilightTight.png Rarity_tightening_Twilight's_new_clothes_S01E01.png 1x01_Snapback.png Rarity_Canterlot!_S01E01.png|Canterlot!!! 1x01_YouFromCanterlot.png|Co za cudowne miejsce! Rarity_demonstrating_glamour_S1E1.png|Wytworne Rarity_demonstrating_sophistication_S1E1.png|Wyrafinowane Rarity_'I've_always_dreamed_of_living_there.'_S01E01.png|Zawsze marzyłam żeby tam zamieszkać! Rarity_can't_wait_to_hear_all_about_it_S1E1.png 1x01_TwilightRaritySpike.png Rarity_Twilight_are_the_best_of_friends_S1E1.png 1x01_EmeraldOrRuby.png S1E1_Rarity_What_was_i_thinking.PNG 1x01_TwilightRetreats.png Poznawanie Fluttershy / Ptasi chór 1x01_SpikeBliss.png 1x01_LookUpThere.png 1x01_FromTheBushes.png Fluttershy_S01E01.png Fluttershy0_S01E01.png Fluttershy_2.png Fluttershy1_S01E01.png Fluttershy_gasp_S01E01.png 1x01_TwilightMeetFluttershy.png Twilight_apologizing_to_Fluttershy_S01E01.png 1x01_AwkwardSilence.png Twilight's_awkward_smile_S1E1.png Twilight_and_Fluttershy1_S1E01.png 1x01_DidntQuiteGetThat.png Fluttershy3_S01E01.png 1x01_AwkwardMoment.png Fluttershy5_S01E01.png 1x01_FluttershyPOV.png Fluttershy6_S01E01.png Fluttershy_is_surprised_S1E1.png Fluttershy_'A_baby_dragon!'_S01E01.png|Mały smoczek! 1x01_TwilightBump.png 1x01_SmugSpike.png Fluttershy_'Oh_my,_he_talks'_S01E01.png Fluttershy_'That's_just_so_incredibly_wonderful'_S01E01.png Happy_Fluttershy_hovers_near_Spike_S01E01.png 1x01_FluttershyTaggingAlong.png Fluttershy_Spike_and_Twilight_S01E01.png 1x01_WalkingHome.png 1x01_GotMore.png 1x01TwilightsHome.png 1x01_TwilightToss.png Twilight_awkward_smile_S01E01.png Fluttershy_swoops_in_S01E01.png Fluttershy_holding_Spike_S01E01.png 1x01_NotNecessary.png Poznawanie Pinkie Pie / Przyjęcie powitalne 1x01_TwilightSpikeLightsOut.png 1x01_Surprise.png 1x01_TwilightAnnoyed.png Pinkie_Pie_surprise!_S01E01.png Pinkie_Pie_Hi!_S01E01.png Pinkie_Pie_were_you_surprised_S01E01.png 1x01_YouSurprised.png Pinkie_Pie_talking...more_S01E01.png Pinkie_Pie_duh!_S01E01.png Pinkie_Pie_wide_smile_S01E01.png Pinkie_Pie_gasp_S01E01.png 1x01_TwilightPinkie.png 1x01_TwilightIsTired.png 1x01_GettingADrink.png Pinkie_Pie_again_S01E01.png Pinkie_Pie_excited_S01E01.png Twilight_drinking_S01E01.png 1x01_TwilightHotsauce.png Twilight_hot2_S01E01.png Twilight_upset_S01E01.png 1x01_SpikeBottle.png 1x01_HotSauce.png 1x01_HotSauceCupcake.png 1x01_PinkieChomp.png 1x01_PinkieWhatItsGood.png 1x01_PinkieWhatItsGood.png Pokój Twilight 1x01_TwilightCrazyPonies.png|Wszystkie kucyki w tym mieście są STUKNIĘTE!! TwilightS1E1.PNG WhateverSpikeS1E1.PNG Twilight_here_I_thought_S1E1.png Twilight_'i_had_time'_S1E1.png Twilight_'silly_me'_S1E1.png Twilight_'kept_me_from_it'_S1E1.png Twilight_is_Upset_S1E1.png Twilight_snaps_out_of_her_angry_mood_S1E1.png 1x01_TwilightMareInTheMoon.png Twilight_moon_in_the_eyes_S1E1.png Księżycowa Czarownica UFOs_take_pony-W_8.0911.png|UFO? 1x01_TheMayorFirstAppearance.png S01e01_19m25s_pinkie_pie_without_legs.png|Pinkie, gdzie twoje nogi? :o Ponies_anticipating_Celestia's_appearance_half_1_S1E01.png Ponies_anticipating_Celestia's_appearance_half_2_S1E01.png 1x01_RarityAndNoCelestia.png Pinkie_Pie_loves_guessing_games_S01E01.png Pinkie_Pie_she's_goood_S01E01.png Pinkie_Pie_screams_S01E01.png 1x01_TwilightMyVisionWasRight.png Nightmare_Moon_appears_S1E1.png 1x01_NightmareMoonAddressesTheCrowds.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_cowering_s01e01.png Applejack_Hold_it!_S01E01.png|Taste the rainbow! Nightmare_Moon_laughs.png Pinkie_Pie_guessing_S01E01.png Pinkie_Pie_Black_snooty_S01E01.png Pinkie_Pie_lulz_S01E01.png Pinkie_Pie_eating_and_Applejack_pulling_Rainbow's_tail_S1E1.png Fluttershy_and_Nightmare_Moon_S01E01.png Nightmare_Moon_scares_Fluttershy_S01E01.png Rarity_face_to_face_with_Night_Mare_Moon_S1E1.png 1x01_TwilightIdentifiesNightmareMoon.png Nightmare_Moon_hahaha.png Nightmare_Moon_S1E1.png Listen_everypony.png 1x01_NightMareMoonEvilLaugh.png|"Noc. Będzie trwała. Wiecznie!" Mwhahahahahaha!!! Twilight_afraid_S1E1.png =Przyjaźń to Magia, Część 2= Ponyville Mayor_Mare_'Seize_her!'_S1E02.png The_royal_guards_prepare_to_attack_Nightmare_Moon_S01E01.png Nightmare_Moon_'Stand_back,_fools!'_S1E02.png Nightmare_Moon_using_Magic_S1E1.png Nightmare_Moon_shocks_the_Royal_Guards_S01E02.png Ponies_flee_from_Nightmare_Moon_S1E02.png Royal_guards_defeated_s01e02.png Applejack_restrains_Rainbow_Dash_S01E02.png Rainbow_Dash_chasing_Nightmare_Moon_S1E02.png Rainbow_Dash_giving_up_on_chasing_Nightmare_Moon_S1E02.png Rainbow_Dash_notices_Twilight_S1E02.png 1x02_RainbowWatchingTwilight.png Twilight_frantically_looking_for_information_S1E02.png Rainbow_Questions_Twilight_S1E02.png Rainbow_dash_'Are_you_a_spy'.PNG Applejack_S01E02.png Applejack_don't_you_S01E02.png Twilight_Briefing_S1E02.png Pinkie_finds_the_references_guide_S1E02.png Twilight_pushes_Pinkie_away_S1E02.png Twilight_'How_did_you_find_that'_S1E02.png Pinkie_'It_was_under_E!'_S1E02.png Twilight_retrieves_reference_guide_S1E02.png 1x02_TwilightReadsAsTheOthersListenOn.png Eavesdrop.png Main_6_getting_directions_S01E02.png Entrance_to_the_Everfree_Forest_S1E02.png 1x02_PoniesVersusTheForest.png Pinkie_'Whee,_let's_go!'_S1E02.png Twilight_'I'd_rather_do_this_on_my_own'_S1E02.png Applejack_insists_on_accompanying_Twilight_S1E02.png Five_friends_walk_into_forest_S1E02.png Pinkie_'Especially_if_there's_candy_apples_in_there'_S1E02.png Pinkie_to_Twilight_'What_those_things_are_good'_S1E02.png Twilight_sighs_before_following_her_friends_S1E02.png Klif: Klejnot Uczciwości 'So,_none_of_you_have_been_in_here_before'_S1E02.png Applejack_'And_it_ain't_natural'_S1E02.png Nightmare_Moon_mist_seeping_into_cliffside_S1E02.png Rainbow_Dash_emerging_from_the_shadows_S1E02.png Applejack_'Rainbow,_quit_it'_S01E02.png Rainbow_'Cause_everypony_who's_ever_come_in...'_S1E02.png Rainbow_'Has_never...'_S1E02.png Rainbow_Dash_successfully_scares_her_friends_S1E02.png Cliff_begins_to_crack_S1E02.png Cliff_edge_breaks_off_S1E02.png Pegasi_fly_while_other_four_tumble_down_S1E02.png Rainbow_'Fluttershy,_quick!'_S1E02.png Fluttershy_speeding_down_the_slope_S1E02.png Fluttershy_rescues_Rarity_S1E02.png Applejack1_S01E02.png Aerial_view_of_Twilight_sliding_to_very_edge_of_cliff_S1E02.png Twilight's_hind_legs_dangling_S1E02.png Applejack_lets_go_of_of_her_vine_S1E02.png Applejack_slides_down_to_Twilight_S1E02.png Applejack3_S01E03.png Applejack4_S01E02.png Twilight_let_go_S1E2.png Applejack5_S01E02.png Applejack6_S01E02.png Twilight's_eyes_widen_before_she_lets_go_S1E02.png Twilight_screams_while_freefalling_S1E02.png Twilight_realizes_that_she_has_stopped_falling_S1E02.png Fluttershy_and_Rainbow_Dash_catch_Twilight_S01E02.png Applejack_jumping_LAB_S01E02.png Fluttershy_finds_Twilight_heavier_than_a_bunny_S1E02.png Nightmare_Moon_mist_at_the_cliff_bottom_S1E02.png Nightmare_Moon_mist_heading_for_manticore_S1E02.png Nightmare_Moon_mist_enrages_manticore_S1E02.png Mantykora: Klejnot Dobroci Rainbow_Dash_describing_her_rescue_S1E02.png ManticoreIntimidationEOH.png Fluttershy1_S01E02.png Rarity_kicking_the_manticore_S1E2.PNG Rarity_take_that!_S1E2.PNG Rarity_cross_eyed_S1E2.png Rarity_weird_hairdo_S1E02.png Fluttershy2_S01E02.png Applejack_yeehaw_S01E02.png ApplejackManticore.png Fluttershy3_S01E02.png Manticore_bucks_Applejack_off_S1E02.png Applejack_all_yours_partner_S01E02.png Rainbow_Dash_salute_'I'm_on_it'_S1E02.png Fluttershy4_S01E02.png Five_friends_watch_Dash_deal_with_manticore_S1E02.png Manticore_smacks_Rainbow_Dash_S1E02.png Twilight_Rainbow!_S1E2.png Rainbow_Dash_lying_on_the_ground_S01E02.png Twilight_bring_it_S1E2.png Main_5_ponies_charging_towards_the_Manticore_S1E02.png Fluttershy_WAIT_S01E02.png|STOP!!!! Fluttershy_looking_kindly_at_Manticore_S01E02.png Fluttershy6_S01E02.png Friends_cringe_when_Fluttershy_approaches_manticore_S1E02.png Fluttershy7_S01E02.png Fluttershy_nuzzles_manticore's_paw_S1E02.png Fluttershy8_S01E02.png Beast_licking_fluttershy_S01E02.png Manticore_and_Fluttershy_S01E02.png Fluttershy_with_licked_hair_S01E02.png Twilight_thinking_of_Fluttershy`s_kindness_S01E02.png Straszne drzewa: Klejnot Śmiechu Applejack_-_I_think_I_stepped_in_something_S01E02.png Fluttershy_scared_S01E02.png Twilight_scary_stuff_S1E2.png Twilight_screaming_heads_off_S1E2.png|AAAAAAAAAAA!!! Twilight_Pinkie_run_S1E2.png|Pinkie, co ty wyprawiasz? Uciekaj! Pinkie_laughing_at_first_tree_S1E02.png Pinkie_making_faces_at_first_tree_S1E02.png Pinkie_begins_her_tree_song_SE102.png Pinkie_Pie_singing_Everfree_Forest_1_S1E02.png Pinkie_Pie_singing_Everfree_Forest_2_S1E02.png Pinkie_'I'd_hide_under_my_pillow'_S1E02.png Pinkie_'Learn_to_stand_up_tall,_face_your_fears'_S1E02.png Pinkie_Pie1_S01E02.png Pinkie_Pie2_S01E02.png|HA HA HA ! Pinkie_Giggle_at_the_Ghostly.png Fluttershy,_Rainbow_Dash,_Twilight_and_Rarity_gasp_S01E02.png Pinkie_Pie3_S01E02.png|"Od... Fluttershy_not_scared_anymore_S01E02.png|Ucha do ucha! Rainbow_Dash_laughing_at_a_tree_S1E02.png|Śmiej się dziś z ducha! Rarity_giggling_S01E01.png|Chichocz niby chomik! Applejack_jumping_S01E02.png|Gdy głupi duch cię goni! Twilight_laugh_S1E2.png|Nie bój się i chichocz! Friends_all_laughing_at_trees_S1E02.png|Aż schowa się złe licho! Pinkie_Pie4_S01E02.png|Niech ginie tępa twarz, nie ma się co złego ducha bać Pinkie_Pie_singing_Everfree_Forest_3_S1E02.png|niech idzie stąd i już nie wraca, bo straszyć Pinkie się nie opłaca Pinkie_Pie5_S01E02.png|i nie obawiam się i na przekór będę się głośno śmiać... hahahaha... heh... Śmiać!!!" Pinkie_Pie_smiling_S1E2.png Twilight_laugh_face_S1E2.png Wąż Morski: Klejnot Szczodrości 201px-Main_6_bunch_up_on_river_bank_S1E02.png 201px-'How_are_we_going_to_cross_this'_S1E02.png 201px-Sea_serpent_'What_a_world'_S1E02.png 201px-Sea_serpent_describing_mustache_loss_S1E02.png 200px-Main_ponies_wet.png 201px-Applejack_wet_S01E02.png 201px-Rarity_of_course!_S01E02.png Rarity and the Sea serpent S01E02.png 201px-Rarity_standing_in_front_of_serpent_S1E2.png 201px-Rarity_crime_against_fabulosity_S01E02.png Rarityodc2.170000.jpeg 201px-Applejack_shocked_S01E02.png 201px-Rarity_cutting_her_tail_S1E2.png 201px-Sea_serpent_and_his_new_mustache_S1E02.png 201px-Twilight_oh_Rarity_S1E2.png 201px-Rarity_short_tail_S01E02.png 203px-Twilight_thinking_about_Rarity`s_action_S01E02.png 201px-Twilight_RD_break_thought_S1E2.png 202px-Twilight_see_progress_S1E2.png 204px-Twilight_can_cross_now_S1E2.png 201px-Main_6_cross_river_courtesy_of_sea_serpent_S1E02.png Most: Klejnot Lojalności 202px-Twilight_almost_there_S1E2.png 204px-Twilight_near_fall_S1E2.png 201px-Rainbow_Dash_saved_Twilight_from_falling_S02E02.png 201px-Rainbow_Dash_showcases_her_wings_S1E02.png 201px-Rainbow_Dash_connecting_the_bridge_S1E02.png 201px-Rainbow_Dash_sees_Nightmare_Moon's_trail_S1E02.png 201px-Rainbow_Dash_ready_to_fight_S1E02.png 201px-Shadowbolts01.png 201px-Rainbow_Dash_and_the_Shadowbolts_S01E02.png 201px-Dashtempt.png 201px-Rainbow_Dash's_reaction_to_the_Shadowbolts'_offer_S1E02.Png 201px-Rainbow_Dash_excited_about_the_Shadowbolts'_offer_S1E02.png 201px-Rainbow_Dash_doubtful_S1E02.png 201px-S1E02_-_Them_or_Us.png 201px-S1E02_-_Evil_Eyes.png 204px-Twilight_oh_no_S1E2.png 201px-S1E02_-_Suprised_Shadowbolts.png 201px-Triumphant_Rainbow_Dash_S1E02.png 200px-Twilight_think_RD_loyal_S1E2.png W zamku 201px-Applejack_come_on_S01E02.png 201px-Applejack8_S01E02.png 201px-Main_6_ponies_found_the_Elements_of_Harmony_S01E02.png 206px-Fluttershy_carrying_stone_S01E02.png 200px-Twilight_possible_twitch_S1E2.png 201px-Twilight_book_said_S1E2.png 201px-Twilight_not_sure_S1E2.png 202px-Twilight_stand_don't_know_S1E2.png 201px-Twilight_magic_use_S1E2.png 204px-Twilight_ahhh_S1E2.png 201px-Applejack9_S01E02.png Próby odkrycia "iskry" Lunazlo.050000.jpeg Lunazlo.060000.jpeg Twilight not backing down.png Lunazlo.080000.jpeg Lunazlo.090000.jpeg Twilight charging foward.png Lunazlo.100000.jpeg Twilight teleportation S1E2.png Lunazlo.110000.jpeg Lunazlo.120000.jpeg Lunazlo.130000.jpeg Twilight feel side effect S1E2.png Twilight one spark S1E2.png Nightmare Moon has a purple wing for some reason.png|Mały błąd animatorów :) Nightmare Moon attacking again S01E02.png Twilight spark S1E2.png Nightmare Moon and the elements S01E02.png Twilight hehe it worked S1E2.png Nightmare Moon rearing S01E02.png Twilight can't be happening S1E2.png Nightmare Moon -now you will never see your princess- S01E02.png Nightmare Moon's front face S01E02.png Nightmare Moon -forever!- S01E02.png Pokonanie Księżycowej Czarownicy: Klejnot Magii Twilight frighted S1E2.png Twilight Sparkle Gasp S1E2.PNG Nightmare Moon and Twilight S1E2.png Twilight right here S1E2.png Crystals surround Applejack S1E02.png Elements of harmony reacting S1E2.png Fluttershy and elements of harmony stone S01E02.png Rainbow Dash, the Element of Loyalty S1E02.png Nightmare Moon -the spark didn't work- S01E02.png Nightmare Moon -you still don't have the sixth element- S01E02.png Twilight tear eyed S1E2.png|Oh, Twilight :) Bright Flash- W 8.1154.png Twilight there it is .png Nightmare Moon cutie mark .png The Element of Magic S01E02.png Fluttershy gets her necklace S01E02.png Necklaces forming for Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash S01E02.png Applejack and Rarity receiving Elements of Harmony S1E2.png Twilight curled up Elements of Harmony S1E02.PNG Main 6 ponies rainbow beam S1E2.png Nightmare Moon's defeat S01E02.png 830px-Main ponies activated the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png Nightmare Moon getting hit by the magical beam S1E2.png Nightmare Moon defeated S1E2.png Main 6 ponies knocked out S1E2.png Applejack -Everypony okay-- S1E02.png Rarity with her tail again S01E02.png Fluttershy points out Rarity's necklace S1E02.png Rarity cutie mark S01E02.png Fluttershy surprised by butterfly-shaped necklace S1E02.png Pinkiepieodc2.540000.jpeg Rainbow Dash admires her necklace S01E02.png Twilight Elements of Harmony jewelry S1E02.png Main 6 ponies victorious S1E2.png Main 6 ponies looking at Celestia's light S1E2.png Pogodzenie zwaśnionych sióstr Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy look at the light .png Princess Celestia.png Twilight Celestia Hugs.png Celestia talking to Twilight in the ruins S1E2.png Main 6 ponies officially a group S1E2.png S01E02 Luna w swojej podstawowej formie.png 640px-Luna, armor shattered, opens her eyes in shock S1E02.png S01E02 Celestia podchodzi do siostry .png S01E02 Celestia tłumaczy Lunie przyjaźń.png S01E02 "Chyba czas zapomnieć o różnicach".png|Miałyśmy panować razem droga..siostro Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash shocked S1E2.png|Siostro!? S01E02 Ten majestat Celestii wow.png|Czy przyjmiejsz moją przyjazń? Main 6 anxiously awaiting Luna's response to Celestia's truce.png|Pinkie Pie zapomniałaś ucha? Pinkiepieodc2.550000.jpeg|Oj.. S01E02. Smutna Luna, wie czego dokonała kiedyś.png S01E02 Luna blisko płaczu.png Celestia Luna Sorry S1E2.png|Tak za tobą tęskniłam siostro! Luna accepting Celestia's friendship.png S01E02 Celestia i Luna znów razem jako dobre siostry.png Pinkiepieodc2.560000.jpeg Pinkiepieodc2.570000.jpeg|Ej! Wiecie co trzeba zrobić?! Impreza! 201px-Pinkie_Pie_a_party_S01E02.png|Urządzić imprezę! 150px-Derpy_Hooves_and_Lyra_Heartstrings_s01e02.png 201px-Lyra_Heartstrings_and_Windy_Whirl_run_for_the_party_S1E02.png 200px-Twilight_get_big_hug_S1E2.png S01E02 Luna i Celestia w Ponyville.png S01E02 Podarunek od dwóch źrebaków dla Luny.png S01E02 Luna wzruszona.jpg 201px-Spike_welcoming_back_Twilight_s01e02.png 219px-Fluttershy_looking_at_twilight_S01E02.png 202px-Rainbow_Dash_sad_-_S01E02.PNG Twilight friends S1E02.png Princess Celestia in Ponyville S1E2.png 200px-Celestia_assigning_new_mission_for_Twilight_S02E02.png Princess_Celestia_makes_a_new_decree_S1E02.png 211px-Spike_animation_error.png 201px-Pinkie_Pie_isnt_this_exciting_S01E02.png 201px-Pinkie_Pie_out_of_breath_S01E02.png 201px-Pinkie_Pie_keeps_talking_S01E02.png Kategoria:Galerie odcinków Kategoria:Wzorowa Galeria